Mantan
by Hikaa
Summary: [PROGRESS] Oh Sehun adalah manusia paling anti sosial yang pernah memiliki kekasih tomboy dan memalukan di masa lalu. Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana di masa kini? Sehun sendiri pun merasa terkejut. Astaga! [HunKai] [GS]
1. Chapter 1

_**Mantan**_

 _ **Storyline by Hikaa**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun adalah manusia paling anti sosial yang pernah memiliki kekasih tomboy dan memalukan dimasa lalu. Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dasa kini? Sehun sendiri pun merasa terkejut. Astaga!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun menghela nafas lelah karena rasa bosan akan ucapan Jongdae yang menyuruhnya untuk segera membuat akun Instagram yang mulai terdengar memuakan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menyumpal mulut berisik sahabatnya.

"Ayolah, Hun. Apa salahnya sih memiliki satu saja akun media sosial? Kau ini hidup di tahun berapa sih? Masa akun Instagram saja kau tak punya." Oceh Jongdae lagi, membuat Sehun semakin sebal saja.

Sehun memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya yang sarat akan rasa kesal, "Lalu apa salahnya juga tidak memiliki akun Instagram? Tanpa akun itu pun aku tetap bisa hidup dengan baik." Balasnya sengit.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sehun yang sedang merasa kesal disini, melainkan juga dengan Jongdae. Sudah hampir dua jam ia terus mengoceh di hadapan sahabat kecilnya, membujuknya untuk segera membuat satu saja akun media sosial. Tapi Sehun adalah manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya.

Jongdae mulai memasang wajah datarnya. Ia sudah berada di poin ' _cukup_ ' untuk membujuk seorang Oh Sehun lagi. "Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Aku kan hanya ingin membantu kehidupan sosialmu yang mengerikan itu." Ujarnya setengah kesal.

Sehun menampilkan segaris senyum yang sangat jarang ia tampilkan sesaat setelah ia mendengar alasan Jongdae yang terus membujuknya - _memaksa_ \- untuk segera membuat akun Instagram.

Ia sendiri pun sebenarnya juga merasa khawatir dengan kehidupan sosialnya selama ini. Diusianya yang ke dua puluh tujuh tahun ini, ia hanya memiliki satu teman yang benar-benar teman baginya, Kim Jongdae. Itu pun karena mereka sudah berteman sejak kelas satu SD. Begitu pula dengan kisah cintanya yang cukup memperihatinkan.

Belakanan ini _eomma_ nya sering sekali memberinya kode untuk segera menikah dan memiliki anak. _Appa_ nya juga berkata ingin segera menggendong cucu baru. Begitu juga dengan _hyung_ nya yang mulai berbicara ngawur tentang orientasi seksualnya.

Jauh di hati terdalamnya pun ia ingin sekali merasa dicintai dan mencintai. Apalagi melihat teman-teman sekolah maupun kantornya yang satu-persatu mulai memberinya undangan pernikahan, semakin membuat hatinya miris.

Tapi Oh Sehuh tetaplah seorang Oh Sehun. Tak peduli sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk membaur dengan lingkungan dan mencoba untuk berteman akrab dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, gagal adalah hasil akhirnya.

Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang _akward_ dan _old fahsioned_. Tak peduli seramah apapun ia berusaha saat berinteraksi dengan orang lain, ia akan tetap menampilkan wajah tanpa minat dan nada bicara datar yang membuat lawan bicaranya merasa kesal.

Pernah satu kali saat ia masih berkuliah ia mengikuti kelas _public speaking_ di kampusnya. Bahkan pelatih _public speaking_ yang terkenal paling handal seantero Korea pun tak berhasil membuatnya lebih baik saat bersosial.

Cerita cintanya pun sama saja mengerikannya. Dalam dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya, ia hanya satu kali berkencan dengan seorang gadis tomboy yang ia kenal saat mereka berada dikelas yang sama di SMA.

Kim Jongin namanya, gadis tomboy yang sangat keras kepala. Entah bagaimana ceritanya dulu mereka bisa bersama. Entah bagaimana ceritanya pula Sehun bisa jatuh hati pada gadis mengerikan itu. Yang ia tahu adalah rasa penasaran akan gadis pecinta Barcelona itu yang tumbuh secara berlebihan di hatinya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat sesaat setelah ingatan tentang Jongin mempir di kepalanya dengan ekspresi mengerikan yang membuat Jongdae menyeritkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Hun?" Tanya Jongdae heran. Pasalnya pria dihadapannya itu terbengong lama sebelum menampilkan ekspresi yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae yang tengah menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, bingung. " _Gwaenchanha_. Tadi aku hanya tak sengaja terfikirkan Kim Jongin. Itu mengerikan." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah pucat.

Jongdae semakin menyeritkan alisnya dalam. Kim Jongin? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana ya? "Kim Jongin huh? Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dia. Tapi aku tak yakin." Ujar Jongdae.

Sehun tertawa menyebalkan. "Kau tak mungkin mengenal gadis itu, Dae. Seorang arsitek terkenal sepertimu tak mungkin memiliki kenalan seperti gadis itu." Ujar Sehun merendahkan.

Alis Jongdae semakin menyerit dalam. "Gadis seperti itu? Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun mengibaskan tangganya pelan. "Sudahlah. Tak usah membahas gadis mengerikan itu."

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu, Hun? Dua puluh tahun aku mengenalmu, hanya Kim Jongin lah gadis yang kau sebut namanya selain Miranda Kerr. Wajar kan aku merasa curiga dengan itu."

Sehun semakin tertawa dengan kencang. "Benarkah? Kurasa belakangan ini aku sering sekali membicarakan Song Haekyo dan Emma Stone denganmu. Jadi mereka bukan wanita?"

Jongdae menampilkan wajah datarnya. "Aku serius. Payah."

"Sudahlah, tadi sudah kubilang untuk tak membahas gadis mengerikan itu lagi. Lebih baik kau kembali keruanganmu dan segera selesaikan rancangan hotel untuk pihak Nippon Group. Mereka ingin segera melihat _design_ yang kau bangga-banggakan itu."

"Ya, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan dan mengusirku, sobat." Ucap Jongdae sesaat sebelum ia beranjak dari duduknya pada sofa merah yang berada di dalam ruang kerja Sehun dan berjalan dengan kesal menuju pintu keluar.

Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat kelakuan unik milik sahabatnya. Tapi kekehan itu segera terganti dengan ekspresi mengerikan saat nama Kim Jongin tak sengaja kembali mampir di kepalanya.

Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya kuat sebelum meraih ponsel putihnya yang tergeletak manis di sebelah laptop kerjanya. Tak ada notifikasi apapun disana. Ia tersenyum miris. Wajar saja itu terjadi padanya yang seorang _single_ dan tak memiliki banyak teman.

Ah, ia jadi terfikirkan ide tentang membuat akun media sosial agar temannya bertambah, walaupun itu hanya teman firtual. "Kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba." Ujarnya sesaat sebelum ia mengklik logo _playstore_ di ponselnya dan mulai mendownload aplikasi Instagram.

Ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit sebelum aplikasi yang ia pilih selesai terdownload. Ia mulai serius memasukan data untuk mendaftar di Instagram. Mulai dari _username, e-mail, password_ hingga _avatar_.

Ia tersenyum puas saat akun barunya telah siap untuk digunakan. Ia segera mengklik logo kaca pembesar dan mencari nama Kim Jongdae disana dan bingo! Ia menemukan akun Instagram milik Jongdae yang memiliki cukup banyak pengikut. Ia segera mengklik logo ' _following_ ' dan mulai mencari akun-akun Instagran milik teman-temannya dalam diam.

Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, ia telah berhasil mengumpulkan sekitar lima puluh akun yang bertengger di daftar _following_ nya, sementara nol akun di daftar _followers_ nya. Miris.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyentuh logo ' _home_ ' pada ponselnya dan mengembalikan ponsel putih itu di tempatnya berada. Ia mulai mengerjakan kembali proyek restoran yang sedang ia kerjakan dalam diam sebelum sebuah dering pendek yang berasal dari ponselnya menghancurkan konsentrasinya.

Dengan sedikit kesal, ia meraih ponsel putihnya sambil menerka-nerka notifikasi apa yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Jika itu adalah pesan dari operator, ia bersumpah akan melempar ponselnya keluar jendela.

Ah, notifikasi dari Instagram yang memberi tahunya bahwa Jongdae dan beberapa temannya sudah mem _follow back_ dirinya. Juga sebuah komentar Jongdae yang menyebutnya pada postingan sebuah iklan _jersey_ sepak bola.

 _ **funkyfunky_chen:**_ _" oohsehun Tadi kau membahas Kim Jongin kan? Maksudmu gadis mengerikan itu Kim Jongin yang ini? kimkaaaaaa"_

Mata sipitnya terbuka dengan lebar saat melihat gadis yang menjadi model iklan _jersey_ sepak bola itu. Gadis cantik dengan tubuh porposional yang dibalut _denim hotpants_ dan seragam kebanggaan timas Italia yang tengah memegang sebuah bola dengan tangan kanannya itu adalah Kim Jongin? Kim Jongin yang itu? Kim Jongin mantannya yang mengerikan itu? Bagaimana bisa ia berubah seperti ini? Rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa sekencang yang ia bisa karena merasa geli. Tapi ia juga merasa ingin menangis kencang karena merasa menyesal.

"Ya Tuhan, benarkah ini adalah Jongin mantan kekasihku yang mengerikan itu?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Hai hai hai. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi kita semua yang merayakannya. Semoga kita semua kembali fitri. Amin.

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena belum melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic saya yang lainnya. Bukan maksud saya untuk menelantarkannya, tapi saya benar-benar tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengerjakannya karena saya sudah kerja. Yeeeyyy.. Ini saja saya kerjakan karena saya dapat libur hari raya seminggu. Hehe.. Jadi niatnya ini fanfic starter atau fanfic selingan atau fanfic iseng-iseng atau apalah itu namanya. Kalau kalian suka ya alhamdulillah.

P.S. Special thanks buat kalian semua yang sudah mendoakan agar saya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik. Doa kalian di kabulkan, sobat. :D

P.S. Special thanks lagi buat kalian semua yang masih setia menunggu saya. Love you. ;D

P.S. Special thanks lagi buat oknum K yang sudah rela menggebrak meja kerja saya setiap hari dan mengancam agar saya segera comeback didunia fanfiction ini. Ini untukmu, say. ;D

 _ **At last, thank you for reading. Wanna review?**_

 _ **Saranghae...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mantan**_

 _ **Storyline by Hikaa**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun adalah manusia paling anti sosial yang pernah memiliki kekasih tomboy dan memalukan dimasa lalu. Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dasa kini? Sehun sendiri pun merasa terkejut. Astaga!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Preview Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ia mulai mengerjakan kembali proyek restoran yang sedang ia kerjakan dalam diam sebelum sebuah dering pendek yang berasal dari ponselnya menghancurkan konsentrasinya.

Dengan sedikit kesal, ia meraih ponsel putihnya sambil menerka-nerka notifikasi apa yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Jika itu adalah pesan dari operator, ia bersumpah akan melempar ponselnya keluar jendela.

Ah, notifikasi dari Instagram yang memberi tahunya bahwa Jongdae dan beberapa temannya sudah mem _follow back_ dirinya. Juga sebuah komentar Jongdae yang menyebutnya pada _posting_ an sebuah iklan _jersey_ sepak bola.

 _ **funkyfunky_chen**_ : _"_ _ **oohsehun**_ _Tadi kau membahas Kim Jongin kan? Maksudmu gadis mengerikan itu Kim Jongin yang ini?_ _ **kimkaaaaaa**_ _."_

Mata sipitnya terbuka dengan lebar saat melihat gadis yang menjadi model iklan _jersey_ sepak bola itu. Gadis cantik dengan tubuh porposional yang dibalut _denim_ _hotpants_ dan seragam kebanggaan timas Italia yang tengah memegang sebuah bola dengan tangan kanannya itu adalah Kim Jongin?

Kim Jongin yang itu? Kim Jongin mantannya yang mengerikan itu? Bagaimana bisa ia berubah seperti ini?

Rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa sekencang yang ia bisa karena merasa geli. Tapi ia juga merasa ingin menangis kencang karena merasa menyesal.

"Ya Tuhan, benarkah ini adalah Jongin mantan kekasihku yang mengerikan itu?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dengan rasa penasaran dan tak percaya yang sangat tinggi, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengklik tulisan _**kimkaaaaaa**_ yang berwarna biru untuk mengunjungi halaman rumah akun yang ia curigai adalah akun milik sang mantan kekasih.

Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang setelah matanya melihat rarusan foto yang terpajang dengan rapi disana.

Ada puluhan foto gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi yang berpose cukup menantang dengan balutan berbagai macam jenis _jersey_ olahraga.

Ada juga foto dua orang gadis yang sangat Sehun kenal salah satu diantaranya, ialah Byun Baekhyun. Seorang model pakaian olahraga yang ia kenal karena gadis model itu adalah kekasih dari sekretarisnya saat ini, Park Chanyeol.

Kekasih sekretarisnya itu sedang berpose natural disebuah lapangan luas yang Sehun duga adalah lapangan golf bersama dengan seorang gadis berkulit kecokelatan yang rasanya Sehun kenal baik, Kim Jongin.

Keduanya sedang mengiklankan kemeja polo dan celana _legging_ ketat yang biasa wanita gunakan saat bermain golf. Dan astaga! Sehun tak bisa untuk tidak melotot melihat lekukan seksi kaki-kaki indah yang terbentuk sempurna oleh celana ketat sialan itu.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mulai men _stalk_ akun _**kimkaaaaaa**_ yang memiliki jutaan _followers_ dan melihat juga memperhatikan setiap foto yang telah diposting oleh Jongin dalam diam. Setelah kurang lebih enam ratus foto telah ia lihat dan beberapa ia simpan sebagai _screenshoot_ , dengan ragu ia tekan tombol _following_ pada _home_ akun itu.

Sepertinya ia akan bertanya pada kekasih sekretarisnya itu berapa nomor ponsel Jongin sekarang. Itu pasti.

Tuhan, jika benar gadis itu adalah Kim Jongin mantan kekasihnya dimasa lalu, izinkan Sehun untuk kembali kemasa lalu agar ia bisa menjaga Kim Jongin sebagai kekasihnya saja hingga saat ini. Sehun mohon dengan sangat, Tuhan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jam makan siang telah tiba, Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak makan siang diluar kantor karena jam istirahat kali ini akan ia habiskan untuk mencaritahu segala sesuatu tentang model bernama Kim Kai atau yang Sehun tahu bernama lengkap Jongin.

Kali ini Sehun akan mencari info tentang Jongin menggunakan laptopnya saja, agar kegiatan mencaritahunya itu terasa lebih memuaskan dibanding menggunakan ponsel yang layarnya saja hanya lima inchi. Mana puas ia melihat Jongin hanya melalui layar lima inchi.

Baru lima menit ia menelusuri dunia maya untuk mencari segala riwayat tentang Jongin, kegiatan menyenangkannya itu harus terganggu oleh suara pintu yang terbuka keras dan pekikan khawatir milik Jongdae.

" _Yak_ Oh Sehun, kau sakit?" Ujar Jongdae keras.

Sehun menyerit kecil. Tentu saja ia tidak sakit. Kenapa Jongdae bisa berfikir ia sakit? "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sehun sedikit heran.

Jongdae meletakan sebuah _paper_ _bag_ yang ia bawa diatas meja kecil yang ada didalam ruang kerja milik Sehun dan segera mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa kulit berwarna hitam itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh OB untuk membelikanmu makan siang? Tak biasanya." Tanya Jongdae lagi.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Oh itu. Aku meminta dibelikan makan siang karena aku akan makan siang diruanganku saja hari ini. Aku sedikit sibuk. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan."

Jongdae mengangguk. " _Paper_ _bag_ itu berisi nasi dan sup iga yang kau pesan. Aku sampai membungkus makan siangku juga karena aku kira kau sakit. Sekarang lebih baik kau tunda dulu kesibukanmu itu dan temani aku makan disini." Ujar Jongdae menuntut.

Sehun mendesah pelan. "Kau makan duluan saja. Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk. Setengah jam lagi aku akan makan." Tolaknya pelan.

"Mana bisa begitu. Kau sudah membuatku berlari dari restoran iga disebrang untuk membawakanmu makanan karna kufikir kau sakit. Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku makan sendirian. Kau ingin kuracuni?" Jawab Jongdae tak terima.

"Hey, siapa suruh kau berlari? Lagipula aku menyuruh OB untuk membelikannya, bukan menyuruhmu." Balas Sehun sengit.

Jongdae menghela nafas pelan sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan laptop dimeja kerjanya.

Matanya melotot lebar saat melihat foto-foto seksi seorang gadis yang ia kenali sedang terpajang indah pada layar laptop Sehun yang sedang menyala.

Jadi ini kesibukan anak itu? Benar-benar.

"Jadi ini yang kau bilang sibuk? Menontoni gadis-gadis seksi itu? Astaga, Sehun." Ujar Jongdae tak habis fikir.

Sepertinya setelah ini ia akan mengadukan kelakuan Sehun pada Luhan _hyung_ saja. Agar Luhan _hyung_ semakin mengolok-olok Sehun setelah ini.

Sehun melirik Jongdae yang sedang tersenyum jahat dengan heran. "Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan? Jika kau sedang berencana untuk memberi tahu Luhan _hyung_ , maka sebaiknya setelah ini kau cari kantor baru saja. Kau akan kupecat." Ancamnya sadis.

Jongdae melotot tak terima. Sial. Bos memang selalu bertingkah sesuka hatinya. "Ya baiklah kau yang menang, Oh."

Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali larut pada kegiatannya membaca sebuah _interview_ yang Jongin lakukan pada sebuah majalah _sport_ yang cukup terkenal.

Dari _interview_ ini Sehun bisa tahu jika gadis itu benar-benar Jongin. Karena gadis itu menyebutkan pernah bersekolah di _Seoul_ _High_ _School_ pada tahun yang sama dengan Sehun. Sebuah senyum tampan tercipta dibibir tipisnya.

"Jadi dulu kalian satu sekolah?" Ujar Jongdae santai.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekali sebelum kembali membaca hasil _interview_ yang cukup panjang itu.

Jongdae menyerit heran pada tingkah laku sahabatnya sejak kecil ini. Tak biasanya Sehun merasa sepenasaran ini pada seorang gadis. Apalagi pada gadis pecinta sepak bola, karena sejauh yang ia ingat Sehun sangat membenci permainan itu.

Tapi nama asli Kai adalah Kim Jongin. Nama itu adalah nama satu-satunya gadis selain Miranda Kerr yang Sehun ucapkan tadi.

"Apakah Kim Kai adalah gadis yang kau sebut mengerikan itu?" Tanya Jongdae pada akhirnya.

Sehun meliriknya sebentar dan mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar laptop.

"Lalu apanya yang mengerikan?" Tanya Jongdae lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas keras dan kembali melirik Jongdae, kali ini dalam durasi yang lebih lama dan lebih dalam. "Mengerikan. Karena ternyata Kai adalah mantan kekasihku dulu." Jawabnya pelan.

Jongdae merasa kesal bukan main. Setelah anak itu memberinya tatapan serius yang dramatis, ia malah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan bercanda.

"Bolehkah aku memukulmu?" Tanya Jongdae sopan.

Sehun menyerit dalam. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau mempermainkanku. Mana mungkin Kai mau berpacaran denganmu? Dulu saja ia mencampakan Minho yang pemain sepak bola tampan itu. Apalagi dirimu yang kerempeng seperti ini?"

Sehun merasa kesal dan terkejut.

Kesal karena Jongdae tak mempercayai ucapannya dan terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Minho yang tampan dan gagah itu adalah mantan kekasih Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tak percaya dan meremehkanku?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

"Karena itu tak mungkin. Hanya tak mungkin kau berpacaran dengannya, walaupun itu hanya dimasa lalu. Karena kau bukan _type_ nya sekali, Hun. Aku tahu pasti pria seperti apa yang Kai sukai." Jawab Jongdae santai.

"Pria seperti apa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Choi Siwon. Kau tahu Choi Siwon? Nah pria seperti itu."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku adalah penggemar Kai sejak dulu. Aku bahkan memasang poster Kai di kamarku."

"Kau memasang poster Jongin?" Tanya Sehun sengit.

Jongdae hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lepaskan poster itu segera." Perintah Sehun mutlak.

Jongdae menyerit. " _Wae_?"

"Karena Jongin adalah mantan kekasihku." Jawabnya tak kalah mutlak.

Suara tawa Jongdae terdengar meledak ditelinganya. "Lalu kenapa jika Kai benar-benar mantan kekasihmu? Toh kalian sudah putus. Lagipula sudah kubilang Kai tak mungkin berpacaran denganmu." Jawab Jongdae setelah berhenti tertawa.

Sehun menggeram pelan. "Jadi kau masih tak percaya?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Jongdae mutlak.

"Sialan."

"Buwahahahahaa."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari masih terang tapi Sehun sudah merasa tak betah berada dikantornya. Tak biasanya ia merasa seperti ini. Bahkan pekerjaannya masih terabaikan diatas meja, hal yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk perlahan dari luar membuat Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Masuk." Ujarnya singkat dan tegas.

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah Chanyeol dari baliknya. "Permisi, _Bujang_ - _nim_. Saya akan menyerahkan beberapa contoh _design_ lantai yang anda minta untuk restoran di Gimpo." Ujar pria tinggi itu sopan sambil menyerahkan sebuah _box_ yang lumayan besar berisi potongan keramik lantai dan marmer.

Sehun mengangguk. "Letakan diatas meja tamu. Akan kuperiksa disana saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk sopan dan segera meletakan barang bawaannya diatas meja kayu itu. "Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamitnya sopan.

"Tunggu dulu, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel Byun Baekhyun?" Ujar Sehun santai.

" _Ye_?" Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membulat setelah mendengar permintaan sang bos. Untuk apa bosnya meminta nomor ponsel kekasihnya? Apa ia akan ditikung oleh sang atasan?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ah untuk itu anda bisa memintanya melalui _manager_ Baekhyun. Saya tidak bisa memberinya secara sembarangan." Tolak Chanyeol sopan.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memberikannya saat ini juga. Tapi ia merasa takut akan ditikung sang atasan, makanya tidak ia berikan. Itu hanya sebatas alasannya saja.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Ah begitu. Bagaimana kalau kau atur pertemuan pribadi untukku dan Byun Baekhyun akhir pekan ini jika ia bisa?" Ujar Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol semakin merasa takut akan ditikung. Apa saat ini bosnya sedang terang-terangan berniat mendekati Baekhyun? Melalui kekasihnya sendiri? Astaga.

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Chanyeol sungkan dan sedikit marah.

"Maksudku bisakah kau aturkan jadwal pertemuan dengan Byun Baekhyun secepatnya?" Ujar Sehun lagi.

"Untuk apa anda ingin bertemu secara pribadi dengan kekasih saya?" Tanya Chanyeol sengit.

"Ada beberapa hal pribadi yang harus sata bicarakan dengan Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Sehun santai.

Mata Chanyeol mulai berkilat cemburu. "Hal apa itu?"

Sehun menyerit heran melihat ekspresi menyeramkan dari wajah Chanyeol yang biasanya ceria. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dengan mata yang masih berkilat tajam. "Seorang pria baru saja meminta nomor ponsel kekasihku dan kini pria itu ingin bertemu secara pribadi dengan kekasihku. Menurut anda apa yang terjadi pada saya?"

Sehun mengerti sekarang. "Astaga Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ , anda cemburu?"

"Tentu saja, ya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan. "Jadi begini. Kekasihmu itu mengenal seseorang yang sedang berurusan dekanku. Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk mempertemukan aku dengan Byun Baekhyun, agar aku bisa menanyai tentang orang itu pada kekasihmu. Kau jangan cemburu. Kau bisa ikut dalam pertemuan itu jika kau mau." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju walau masih ada sedikit rasa ragu dihatinya. "Baiklah, sabtu malam ini di _cafe_ Dalkom didepan kantor stasiun SBC. Kami tunggu."

"Baiklah terimakasih, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Anda bisa kembali bekerja."

Chanyeol menunduk sopan sebelum kembali berjalan menuju pintu dan segera kembali kemeja kerjanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Waktu yang dijanjikanpun tiba. Sehun sudah duduk dengan tenang disalah satu meja yang berada didalam _cafe_ dengan segelas _cappuchino_ _frape_ dingin ditangannya. Menunggu Chanyeol dan kekasih modelnya itu, walaupun Chanyeol berkata akan menunggunya waktu itu.

Ia terlalu merasa _exited_ dengan pertemuan ini hingga tiba lebih awal dari waktu yang telah ditentukan. Bahkan segala macam pertanyaan yang akan ia tanyakan pada Baekhyun sudah menari-nari dikepalanya sejak tadi.

Chanyeol tiba bersama seorang wanita mungil namun seksi yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Setelah mata bulatnya menankap eksistensi sang bos, kakinya ia arahkan menuju sang atasan yang terlihat berseri-seri. Ada apa?

"Selamat malam, _Bujang_ - _nim_. Maaf membuat anda menunggu." Salam Chanyeol sopan.

Sehun mengangguk ramah, "Tak apa, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Dan jika diluar lingkungan kantor, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sopan, " _Ne_ , Sehun- _ssi_."

"Kalau begitu duduklah."

" _Ne_ , terimakasih."

Sehun memulai pembicaraan, "Jadi.."

Chanyeol tersentak pelan. "Ah, ya. Sehun- _ssi_ , ini kekasihku Baekhyun. Dan Baek, ini bosku Oh Sehun." Chanyeol mengenalkan keduanya sopan.

Baekhyun menganguk dan mengulurkan tangannya sopan, "Aku Byun Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu, Oh Sehun- _ssi_."

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum, "Oh Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menarik pelan uluran tangannya. "Kudengar kau ingin bertemu, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku kemejanya untuk mengambil ponsel putihnya. Lalu ia mainkan sesaat sebelum ia arahkan layar ponselnya menghadap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memasang wajah penasaran.

"Kau kenal dengannya kan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjukan foto Jongin yang kemarin dilihatnya di instagram.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ia adalah rekan kerja dan teman se _apartment_ ku. Ada apa dengannya?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk dan kembali memainkan ponselnya lalu kembali menunjukan layar ponselnya pada pasangan dihadapannya.

"Lalu kau kenal dia?" Tanya Sehun lagi dengan foto Jongin dimasa lalu yang ada ditangannya.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ia adalah orang yang sama dengan gadis yang tadi."

Senyum Sehun semakin lebar. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk sedangkan Chanyeol menyerit bingung.

" _Waeyeo_ , Sehun- _ssi_?" Tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Ah tidak. Ia hanya seorang kenalan dimasa lalu. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya."

Chanyeol menggumamkan kata _oh_ sebagai respon sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah iya, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Bolehkah aku meminta nomor Jong- ah maksudku Kai?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Baekhyun menangguk dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan sebuah pulpen. Ia tuliskan nomor ponsel Kai diatas kertas _tissue_ yang tergeletak disebelah minuman milik Sehun. "Ini adalah nomor pribadi milik Kai. Jika Kai bertanya, katakan saja aku yang memberinya."

Sehun mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Chanyeol- _ssi_ , Baekhyun- _ssi_. Dan maafkan aku yang langsung bertanya tanpa memesankan kalian minuman."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. " _Gwaenchanhayo_ , Sehun- _ssi_."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ujarnya sebelum sebelah tangannya kembali merogoh saku kemejanya. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul mutiara dari dalam saku kemejanya.

Ia letakan kalung itu diatas meja tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. "Untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasihku." Ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

"Dan untukmu, Chanyeol- _ssi_ , akan kuberikan dikantor saja ya." Tambahnya lagi.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sungkan sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun segera kembali kerumahnya setelah mendapatkan nomor ponsel pribadi Jongin. Ia tak menyangka ia benar-benar menanyai nomor ponsel Jongin pada Baekhyun yang ternyata juga teman tinggal Jongin di _apartment_. Mungkin lain kali Sehun akan meminta alamat _apartment_ itu pada Baekhyun.

Pria pucat itu segera mengunci diri didalam kamarnya dan dengan cepat merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil sebuah ponsel putih miliknya dan kertas _tissue_ bertuliskan nomor ponsel Jongin.

Segera ia ketikan nomor itu dan mulai memanggilnya.

Perlu menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara lembut milik seseorang ternyata membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Balasan Review. Jeng jeng jeng.**_

 _ **Yuviika**_ : Tau tuh, Hun. Nyesel kan sekarang. Hehe. Thank you udah mau review dan nunggu fanfic saya lanjut ya.

 _ **WyfZooey**_ : Ini udah dilanjut ya. Maaf kamu harus nunggu lama. Hehe.

 _ **Summer**_ _**Hunna**_ : Sehun pasti nyesel banget setelah liat Jongin berubah hawt. Hehe. Maaf gak bisa update asap ya.

 _ **shjilove**_ : Ini udah dilanjut ya. Thank you udah mau review dan menunggu fanfic saya dilanjut lagi. Muach.

 _ **valeriee9488**_ : Pastinya itu. Sekarang aja Sehun udah nyesel kan. Hahaha.

 _ **HUN**_ : Ini udah dilanjut ya. Thank you udah mau review dan menunggu fanfic saya dilanjut lagi. Soal naik rate kayanya masih difikirin dulu ya. Soalnya saya mau buat fanfic ini ringan. Hege.

 _ **LittleLawlie**_ : Penasaran ya? Sama saya juga. Hehe. Soal naik rate nanti saya fikirin lagi ya. Hehe.

 _ **hkhs9488**_ : Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Ini udah dilanjut ya. Thank you udah mau review dan menunggu fanfic saya dilanjut lagi.

 _ **DBSJYJ**_ : Pastinya Sehun nyesel banget tuh. Hehehe.

 _ **ariska**_ : Iya. Ciyee kasian Sehun nyesel. Hehe.

 _ **binisehun**_ : Boleh tuh dijadikan ide chapter berikirnya. Hehehe.

 _ **adi**_ _**chandra**_ : Kalo Sehun nyemplung ke jurang, fanfic ini seketika tamat. -_-

 _ **Fawkaihoon**_ : Dichapter berikutnya Jongin akan pamer pesonanya lagi. Hehe. Maaf ya kayanya saya gak bisa fast update.

 _ **VinGgu**_ _**HunKai**_ : Iya nih. Fanfic baru dengan ide lama. Hehe. Mengalah sedang proses editing ya. Silakan ditunggu. Hehe.

 _ **liaoktaviani**_ _**joaseo**_ : Ini udah dilanjut ya. Thank you udah mau review dan menunggu fanfic saya dilanjut lagi.

 _ **jongiebottom**_ : Kasian ya Sehun baru menyesal. Haha.

 _ **EXODESAH**_ : Ini udah dilanjut ya. Thank you udah mau review dan menunggu fanfic saya dilanjut lagi.

 _ **ansptrs61**_ : Ini udah di lanjut ya. Maaf lama. Dan beberapa fanfic lainnya sedang proses editing ya. Boleh ditunggu. XD

 _ **ParkJitta**_ : Dikasih yang baru-baru aja dulu biar fresh. Tenang aja, beberapa fanfic yang lain sedang dalam proses editing ya.

 _ **cute**_ : Kamu kalo mereview kok sama semua ya isinya? Hehe.

 _ **novisaputri09**_ : Saya gak luoa buat lanjut fanfic yang lain kok. Kamu tenang aja yah. Hehe.

 _ **PeriRumah**_ : Hehe. Ini udah dilanjut ya. Thank you udah mau review dan menunggu fanfic saya dilanjut lagi.

 _ **jjong86**_ : Mantan emang sulit dilupakan. Lirik WYF. Eh. Hehe. Baper deh. Hehe. Ini udah dilanjut ya. Thank you udah mau review dan menunggu fanfic saya dilanjut lagi.

 _ **Hunna94**_ : Ini udah dilanjut ya. Thank you udah mau review dan menunggu fanfic saya dilanjut lagi. Dan emang niat awalnya fanfic ini bergenre komedi sih. Hehe.

 _ **Kamong**_ _**Jjong**_ : Benar sekali, Sehun akhirnya memfollow Jongin. Tp kalo untuk kembali bersama? Siapa yg tahu. Hehe.

 _ **SeKai**_ _**Candyland**_ : Hahaha. Ini udah dilanjut ya. Thank you udah mau review dan menunggu fanfic saya dilanjut lagi. Fanfic ini emang akan dibuat komedi kok. Hehe

 _ **ohkim9488**_ : Flashback? Boleh ditunggu. Hehe

 _ **hunkailovers**_ : Jawabannya akan terkuak di chapter berikut-berikutnya ya. Hehe.

At last, thank you so much.


End file.
